Recently, enterprises have experienced a substantial increase in their productivity when providing their employees with access to enterprise resources via client devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, laptops). As the cost of client devices continues to decrease and the computing power of client devices continues to increase, it has become more feasible for employees to utilize client devices to complete most (if not all) of their work duties. Consequently, information technology departments (“I.T. Dept.”) struggle with striking a balance between providing employees with access to enterprise resources (e.g., data) and ensuring the security and integrity of enterprise resources. A common solution for this problem is having an I.T. Dept. remotely manage client devices with access to enterprise data. However, I.T. Depts. continue to be challenged in ensuring that restricted actions are not performed via unauthorized applications on client devices.
A web conferencing service is one type of enterprise resource employees would like to access using their client devices. A web conferencing service allows a host to provide content to one or more recipients through a network, such as an enterprise intranet, public Internet, or combination thereof. The content can include text-based messages, voice, video, images, and the like. I.T. Depts. face the challenge of providing web conferencing services that integrate seamlessly with employee client devices, while providing efficient and secure access to enterprise resources.